


100 Kinks - Mirafreed - Dress up

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [23]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dress Up, F/M, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 23 for the 100 Kinks challengePairing: MirafreedKink: Dress up





	100 Kinks - Mirafreed - Dress up

**Author's Note:**

> Mirafreed - Dress up  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (even though I'm a slow ass)

It wasn’t her usual style of clothing and she chose them for a reason. Mirajane wanted to catch his boyfriend’s attention the very second she would walk in, make him wonder and eye her a little more once he spotted her while he was working, and it could be hard to distract him while he was. That, and because she discovered a _certain kink_ of his a few days ago. Well, it had more been like a blurted out accident when she had teased him but… Now she was pretty sure she knew and that’s why she had walked in with a pretty tight skirt, a blouse that was unbuttoned half the way, a pony tail, a pair of glasses on her nose and her sweet smile with that mischievous glint in ocean blue eyes. 

“Mira,” Freed had sighed softly when he noticed her coming into his study, “I told you that I will be ready soon.” However, her plan had worked out perfectly from the start and the rune mage’s eyes had widened at the sight of her, in fact wondering if there was a reason for her garments, and his work soon hadn’t matter much anymore when she sat down on his desk, showing that she was obviously wearing no bra and then whispering sweetly that she was not wearing any pair of panties either… 

By now the two fairy tail mages could be found kissing passionately. Mira was leant back slightly still sitting on his desk with Freed bending over her, one arm of hers wrapped around his well-built form, his shirt unbuttoned, while the other was wrapped around his erected cock, stroking it and making him grunt softly against her lips. The glasses had fallen off but she didn’t care as it had been part of her successful attempt to seduce her boyfriend and a hum escaped her lips when Freed began to nudge the tip of his flesh against her wet entrance, his desire for her becoming unbearable. 

“You knew exactly what you were doing…,” the male rasped as he trailed his lips from her lips down along the pulse of her neck, making her tilt her head back a bit and smile again. 

“Mh-hm, I did, Freed…”~

And he growled softly at the response, briefly looking into eyes that bore an expression as heated as his own did before taking a hold of his throbbing cock to guide it and making Mira bury one of her hands in his thick long hair, moaning softly. 

The kink she had found out about? _Sex in the study._ And she couldn’t wait to have Freed snap his hips against and make love to her right here on his desk.


End file.
